Save Me
by loup-garou-gurl
Summary: This takes place in defiance after dru gives leon a commission. leon shows up with a girl who claims to be able to find graves. But is she just another assassin for sergej?my first fanfic ever, so be nice! Rated t case i'm paranoid
1. A Commission

**Hi! Please don't kill me if this is bad! Its my very first fan fiction. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned strange angels, I would be rich and famous. Sadly, I am neither.**

**Chapter 1: A Commission**

_I stalked back to my room, walking past the spot on the wall that screamed, _don't look at me! _Leon melted into view and matched my pace. "Blow me." "What's wrong, Milady? Still upset from the surprise in the shower?" I stalked faster, ignoring is comment. "Didn't I just tell you to blow me?" Leon chuckled. "Or maybe it's something that's not here. Something with green eyes, no fur, and tall?" I rounded on him, and he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "Whoa, whoa. I'm not being mean, I'm just observant. So I'm right?" I sighed, suddenly deflated. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I've tried everything…" Leon paused, and said, "There is one thing." "What?" I asked. "Give me a commission, as one of your Guard, to find the _loup-garou._" I gulped. "Ok."_

Now I was sitting in my room, waiting for Leon. He had said he had found a way to find Graves at breakfast, so here I was, waiting. I was about to stand up to go find him, when someone knocked on the door. Before opening it, I took a deep breath through my nose. I smelled Leon's _djamphir _smell, and something else. I took another breath, smelling bright moonlit nights and shadows, blood and seawater, a sharp tang I couldn't quite place, and a sickly sweet smell, like scented shampoo someone had sweated off after running. Graves? No, the last part was wrong. I opened the door to find Leon and… a girl? She looked as old as me, but I had learned quick looks meant nothing in this world. She stuck out her flawless hand and grinned, saying, "Dru Anderson, I presume?" I stared at her, shocked, when she lowered her hand and continued, blinking her cat's eyes. " I heard you needed to find someone. I'm the best there is." I was still staring. She frowned, waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello?" Suddenly Leon stepped forward and said, "Milady? She's here to help you find your _loup-garou._"

**Sorry if this is too short! i promise to make to next chapter longer!**


	2. What the hell is an Arixox?

**Hey! I'm back! I'm so excited to be writing this I had to do another one! (besides, I got nothing better to do.) so here it is! the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: What the *%#&^ is an Arixox? **

I shook myself out of my daze and looked the girl up and down. She was tall, almost as tall as Graves. She had long scarlet hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were electric green, very similar to Graves's, and she was wearing a skintight black leather bodysuit. Malaika were slung across her back in a harness. _Malaika? _I thought. _Is she _svetocha_? _I silently stepped aside, signaling for them to come in. The girl moved with the liquid grace of a wulf, which made me even more confused. What was she? Before I could stop myself, I had blurted out my question. "What are you?" She laughed, and I braced myself for Anna's tinkling laughter. Her laugh was anything but Anna's, however. It spoke of pure ecstasy, a gong for the festivities to begin. "Blunt and to the point," she said to Leon. "I like it." she turned to me. "If you must know, I am a Arixox." She held up her hand as I opened my mouth to ask, _What the hell is an Arixox? _"Before you ask, an Arixox is half-wulf, and half-_djamphir_, or in my case, _svetocha._ By the way, my name is Elaine. Just so you know." I swallowed. Half-wulf and half-_djamphir_? Was that even possible? Then again, nothing in this world _should _be possible. "Sooo.. You're going to help me find Graves?" I said hopefully. "Yes. Lucky for you, I owe Leon here a very large debt." She grinned. "How?" I asked. What? I was curious! "That's for me to know and you to never know." She stood up and rubbed her hands together, flashing her fangs. "Show me where you last saw him." she ordered. "Well okay, then. Let's go." I led her out of my room, leaving Leon to trail behind us.

**-LINE BREAK ;0 -**

I barged into the gym with Elaine and Leon right on my heels. I had expected the gym to be empty, but there was Christophe, with his back to us and he was beating up a training dummy. "Hi Chris; Bye Chris." Christophe started to turn around but stopped dead when he saw Elaine. "Kochana, what are you-what is she doing here?" he snarled the last part, and I flinched. Elaine wiggled her fingers at him and shot him a poisonous little smirk. "Nice to see you to, Reynard. How long has it been-5, 6 years? See you still haven't gotten over it." Christophe snarled and looked like he was going to lunge at her. His aspect was on as he pointed shakily towards the door. "Get. Out. Elaine." he spat her name like it was the most insulting thing he had ever heard. She just grinned and came to stand by me at the bathroom door. "No can do, Mr. _Fox._ **(-She called him that because his aspect is a fox. Continue reading!) **You see, I am helping Dru here find her loup-garou- Graves was it?" I nodded wordlessly. "Well, bye!" she said brightly, undisguised laughter streaming from her lips. As soon as we got in I stopped and looked at the cracked wall. Surprisingly, no one had bothered to patch it up. "What are you-oh." she turned to me, sympathy written plainly on her face. "Did he do this?" I nodded wordlessly. "Okay." she continued, determination clouding her eyes. "Let's see if he left anything behind." I frowned. "I have his coat if you want to-" Suddenly, she started breaking a piece off the wall. As I reeled in shock, I barely registered the piece she was breaking off was from the inside-where Graves's fist had connected with the wall. She held the chunk of wall up and scanned it with her eyes before picking a flake off and clumsily replacing the chunk. She shows me the flake and I realize it's stained with red. "Is this his?" she asked me staring at my face in case the bloodhunger struck. I breathed in deeply, smelling the tang of loup-garou- only, it was dried and flat. I nodded, glad that my mind was still clear. She tilted her head up and looked at me. She said, "I don't want you to freak out. But…just don't freak out." With that, she dropped the chip of plaster onto her tongue and swallowed it.

**Is this good? Please review! Heehee!**


	3. It all depends

**Hi! So I decided I'll be updating around every 1-2 days! YAY!**

**Chapter 3: It all depends…**

_She tilted her head back and said, "I don't want you to freak out. But… just don't freak out." With that, she dropped the chip of plaster on her tongue and swallowed it._

"What the-what are you doing?" I screeched at her. She began to convulse and a stream of babble erupted from her lips as she cradled her head, acting like it was about to explode. Suddenly the babble turned to angry, shapeless yelling, then whimpers and screams of pain, then moans of despair, then a strange, guttural sound, then whispers so soft I could barely hear them. Finally, it stopped. She picked herself up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and whistled. "You must've made him pretty mad, Dru. But this'll make it easier to track him." I must've looked confused, because she laughed and said, "This is one of the perks of being Arixox. I can combine the tracking abilities of a wulf and the natural Touch of a _svetocha._ I can track people by their emotions, if I have a piece of something that was important, like a treasured belonging. But I have to eat it, so I usually use blood." I nodded, completely lost, but I had gotten one important fact: She could find Graves. "So, you can find him?" I said, just to make sure I was getting the concept. She smiled. "Why yes, Dru. I can."

**Line Break! !**

As we walked out to the gym, we saw Christophe hadn't left. In fact, he kept on ripping on the training dummy like nothing had happened. Except, you know, the dummy had multiple slashes in it and was leaking stuffing. He must be _really_ angry. At that thought I sped up my pace, and Elaine matched with ease, fingers wiggling as she called, "Bye, Reynard!" As the gym doors closed I turned around and saw Christophe cut off the dummy's head.

**Another line break! La, la, la, la, la la la , laaaaaa!**

"_Ok. So how are we going to find Graves? You know Christophe'll never let me go, especially not with you." I considered what I had said. "Why does he hate you so much?" She waved the question off and said, "Leave the planning to me. You just gather up whoever you want to bring and tell them to meet you at the edge of the property at sunrise. Then we can escape and save your _loup-garou_."_

So now, here I was, sitting on the bed, staring at Nat, Shanks, and Dibs. I had told them what Elaine had told me, and now I was waiting for reactions. "For what?" Dibs asked timidly, which seemed to be his default setting. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting the most important part. "To save Graves." For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence, in which a thousand doubts flew through my mind. They kept on running until Shanks asked, "Are you sure you can trust her?" I nodded. "Yes." Shanks rubbed his hands together and got up. "Ok, then. If you trust her, then I trust her. Let's go."

**Soooooo? Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please! (P.S: I'll be doing a new story soon, called Punch-a-Person! You'll get it when I post it.)**


	4. Sneaking out to Go Fight Vampires?

**Hi people! I haven't updated in soooo long! I know I said I would update every 1-2 days, but school is really hard now, and I've been really busy. But I'm here now, so here's the 4th chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Sneaking out…to go fight vampires?**

So, here we were, sneaking out the window, to go save a _loup-garou _who had been captured by the King of Vampires. God, I feel like I'm in a freaking fantasy book. Nat was studying Elaine, and I wondered what she was thinking. Dibs was making sure all his medical supplies were in his kit, and I was sure he was nervous. Oh come on. I wasn't nervous. I was freaking out, with a capital F. Shanks seemed normal, but maybe that was just him. After all, Shanks never seemed to show emotion.

Elaine was…well, there's not really any word for what she was doing. She seemed to be exhaling a fine white mist, and no, I don't mean spittle mist. It was more like a fog-mist, and it reminded me uncomfortably of a blood-fog. Anyway, the mist seemed to be probing the surrounding area, and it left a thick trail behind it that dissipated as soon as Elaine touched it. It didn't vanish when we touched it, though. Shanks had proved that almost 10 times when he poked it, ran through it, attempted to kick it…well, you get the idea.

"So…how long 'till we get to where they're holding Graves?" Dibs asked tentatively. Elaine suddenly stopped as the fog dissipated completely. "Oh… about 0.2 milliseconds." She said smugly, cocking her head and staring at a clearing up ahead.

**Okay, im kinda stuck here. Tell me what you want to find in the clearing. The best idea will get a shoutout, and I'll use it in the story. (p.s. sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll do better next time.)**


	5. So Sorry! Forgive Me!

**Hi! Loup-garou-gurl here, I'm so sorry for the AN but I was wondering if you guys think the story is going too fast? I mean, it's already the 3****rd****? 4****th****? 5****th****? (sorry I can't remember.) chapter, and they already found where Sergej is hiding Graves! (BTW, not to sound bitter or anything, but nobody's told me what they want the house to look like! Humph…) But on the bright side, no flames whatsoever have been posted! YAY! **

**-loup-garou-gurl**


End file.
